A Dogs Mistake
by DarkenedShadow64
Summary: I knew it was wrong, as I plunged the needle into him. But my imprint needed to learn that I need him. Jacob/ Edward… Full Summary inside.


**AN: I own nothing… **

**Summary- Jacob imprinted on Edward months ago, the thing is that Jacob never told his imprint, he just assumed that Edward would reject him. For three months Jacob has been repressing the need he has to claim his imprint. **

**Warning: This is a slash boy/boy story, this is rated M for mention of Rape and other reasons and just to be safe. The vampires are slightly different than SM's but I hope you enjoy it all the same. **

**Chapter 1**

**Jacob POV-**

My imprint was alone in the woods. I couldn't have asked for any better timing as I quickly made my way towards him. My imprint needed to learn that he couldn't just tease me. I check my pocket one more time to make sure the special syringe was still there. I had found it in an old medicine book of our ancestors; this liquid will immobilize but not harm a vampire. Just the thing I needed, I had to claim my mate, and he needed to know that I wasn't just some dog, that he was mine.

I knew it was wrong as I catch Edward unaware and plunge the needle into his marble like skin, letting the drug take control. The moment has come and it was time to finally become one with my mate. My soul, finally he would understand what we should be to each other.

**EPOV-**

Bella was dead. I was too late when I reached Arizona; all that was left of her was a corps. James and Victoria stood next to her long dead body, laughing. The two of them died swiftly with the help of my brothers. Though they tried to escape us, they just couldn't.

I shook my head, trying to clear the memory from me.

That's when I felt it, a needle pushing into my skin.

I could feel the poison coaxing through my body. I could now smell the scent of the shifter Jacob Black. His thoughts have always been hidden to me. My body was unresponsive and my mind was foggy. But I couldn't help the shutter running through my body as I caught sight of the shifter; he stood before me completely nude. If I was able to cry, I would have been.

I knew what was going to happen. I knew what he had done to me. I was completely powerless… Much like… NO! I wouldn't think about that. I couldn't.

**JPOV-**

I was so happy to finally have Edward with me as I stood before him. I had imprinted on him three months ago and since then it's like he's been avoiding me. But now finally here we were, alone. My imprint lay on his back before me, his eyes partially closed due to the drug. I hated that I needed to use the drug. I wanted him to want me as much as I needed him. But I couldn't wait any longer, my wolf was now in control and he wanted to claim his mate.

Edwards's clothes were ripped and thrown from us in a matter of minutes. He was more perfect than I could have imagined. His skin was smooth and flawless; I couldn't stop my hand as I ran it down his torso, causing him to shiver. I smiled at that even in the state he was in I knew he would enjoy my touch. My hand went to his limp cock as I began to gently pump him. I watched as he slowly became hard for me, letting out a whimper of pleasure for me, and that was my undoing as I situated a finger at his entrance and quickly prepared him, he was tight, turning me on even more. As I situated my own hard cock at his entrance I wished for the third time that night that he had truly wanted me, but for tonight, I will at least be able to pretend that he did as I took him, as his body withered under mine in pleasure.

Slowly I moved forward, I wasn't even pushing in him when he cried out scaring me, causing me to pause.

"When you're done kill Me." The vampire beneath me begged, his words caused me to scoot back and to look into his eyes. They were still hooded from the drug, but underneath that I could see hate in them. Hate for me.

"What?" I say as I look at my beautiful imprint. The drug should have stopped him from speaking.

"Dog, after you rape me, kill me. Finish the job they never finished." He had used all his strength, I noticed as his body again succumbs to the drug.

I couldn't fathom what he was taking about. But I also found that I couldn't do it. Rape, I wasn't someone who rapes another person. But here I was, while I hadn't at first seen it that way, he was right. It would have been rape. I couldn't hurt my imprint that way. But who was the THEY he spoke of? I wondered as I watched him. I had dressed, even taking a blanket and laid it over him. I was afraid to touch him, afraid of losing myself again to the wolf in me.

Was some part of him trying to tell me that this had happened to him before?

I felt sick at the thought of someone hurting him. He was my imprint, he was perfect.

I watched him for two hours as the drug worked through his body.

It was another half an hour before he started to come out of it.

**EPOV- **

Finally I could feel the poison leave my body and as my senses returned I could smell the shifter Jacob Black sitting near me. I could feel that he hadn't done anything, but I didn't know why. I laid there still until I was sure that most of my strength had returned.

I didn't miss a beat as I lunged for the now clothed shifter, grabbing him by the neck and pinning him to the ground under me.

"What did you do to me?" I snarled at him.

"I, well a few, I…" He wasn't forming sentences as he spoke and as I stared at him I noticed tears rolling down his face. I didn't like to see him so sad, but I didn't let up my grip. This dog had made me helpless, I hadn't been helpless since I was changed and I refused to be helpless now.

"Maybe I should kill you." I whisper harshly, though I know I wouldn't actually do it, I hated killing.

"Maybe you should." He squeaked out with fresh tears.

"Why, Jacob?" I finally ask.

"I imprinted on you, you don't even care. My wolf, he was in control." He rambled on and on about imprinting on me and how the need to mate with me was becoming too much. After he spoke I raised his eyes to mine, and asked the one thing I knew he would. "What did you mean when you said finish the job they never finished?" I didn't want to answer him and I quickly pushed him away from me as I moved from him. Why did this dog deserve to know anything of my past? I wondered to myself but only three minutes later I find myself telling him about it.

_I was 15 when my parents died of influenza. I was alone and penniless. I took to the streets before I could be forced into a federal home. I did the only thing I could, I started selling myself. I was 17 years old when it happened. A group of four guys cornered me, there was noting I could do._

I look up at Jacob, noticing that he had moved closer to me, one of his hands outstretched as if to touch me.

_They took turns and when they were done, left me for dead. Carlisle found me then and saved me. Eventually I had told him that they had mugged me and beat me. None of them know what truly happened in my past._

**JPOV-**

I was crying as Edward told me about his past. I couldn't believe at what those monsters had done to him. I couldn't believe at what I almost did to him. I couldn't speak as I looked at him, hating the idea of someone hurting him.

"Jacob, don't cry for me. They are long dead." He says as he does something I never expected him to do. He runs one of his thumbs on my cheek and wipes away my tears. "Why didn't you tell me about the imprint? How could you just assume that I could reject you?"

He asked good questions, but I had no answer for him as I allow him to pull me towards him. I let myself be held by him as I cried for what he had been through and for what I almost did.

"Edward, I…" There were no words to speak as I let down my mental shield, allowing for him to read my mind.

**AN: So this is meant to be a one shot, but I may make it a full story if people like it.**


End file.
